Juliet, my love
by White Chocolate Mocha
Summary: Alice signed up the Cullens and Bella for the play, 'Romeo and Juliet'. What will Bella do when she is picked out for 'Juliet' and someone that isn't Edward is picked for 'Romeo'. Can Edward stand the kiss scene? What will he do about this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day outside.

I was in Biology with Edward. Of course, the class was as boring as every other days.

Suddenly, the announcements went on.

Mike was the one talking on the announcement.

"Umm…. Sorry for the interruption. But we are doing a school play for 'Romeo and Juliet'. We are going pick out the people who are going participate in the play by drawing names from the hat."

"If you would like to participate in the play, please write your name on a piece of paper and put it in the hat in the office."

After the announcement finished, the bell rang and it was Gym time.

Edward walked me to class and I said a bye to him and headed inside the Gym.

I saw Mike walking towards me and he said, "Hey Bella, are you going to sign up to play Romeo and Juliet?"

"Umm… I don't think so. I'm not really good at acting. Are you going to?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm signing up to do Romeo."

"Oh, really? That's cool," I said and I didn't talk to him for the rest of the period.

The class ended and I rushed to the parking lot where I saw my lovely angel standing by the car, waiting for me.

"Good to see you again, my love," he said and gave me a little kiss.

"Good to see you too, Edward," I smiled and returned a kiss.

He opened the door for me and I went inside.

"So Bella, how was your class?" he asked me as he started the car.

"Umm… it was normally boring," I said and he laughed, "and Mike told me that he was signing up for Romeo."

"Oh…" was all Edward said.

I guess he didn't like when I talked about Mike.

"Edward, why don't you sign up for Romeo, too?" I asked to break the silence.

"No way, plus, there is a kissing scene in the play. And I will not kiss another person then you." He said and I smiled.

When he finished talking, we were already at Edward's house.

Lately, I've been going to Edward's house after school since I didn't have anything else to do.

He opened the door for me and we walked to the front door.

The second Edward opened the front door, Alice popped out and yelled, "Edward, Bella, I have a surprise for everyone!"

I noticed that everyone else was gathered in the living room.

"Alice, will you hurry up? I need to do stuff too, you know," said Rosalie.

She looked annoyed.

"Oh, okay, okay. Come on, guys! Come and sit somewhere," she told us so Edward sat on the coach and I sat on his lap.

"Okay, so the surprise I have for you people is…. I SIGNED UP ALL OF YOU FOR THE PLAY!" she yelled.

(Long pause)

"WHAT!" everyone including me screamed at the same time.

"Wait… who exactly did you sign up?" I asked in worry.

"Well, I signed up Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and me!" she yelled gratefully.

"ALICE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Rosalie screamed at her in madness.

I was really surprised like she said. But maybe it was more like... BAD!

Everyone else was just standing there with wide opened eyes and mouth.

What the hell did Alice do!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know that this chapter is really, really short, but I'll make the next chapter longer! So please review or else… I can't write more! So please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really sorry that it has been a while to update this chapter…. I was writing all my other stories! Check them out if you can!**

Chapter 2

(Bella's POV)

"Alice, how could you!" Edward hollered at her.

"Oh my god! Why the hell did you do this to us? What did we ever do to you!" Emmett yelled as well.

Alice stared at them. Her face turned from a happy to a frown.

"I'm sorry… I don't know why you guys are so mad…. It's just for fun…." She said. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Guys, I think Alice didn't do this so she can make you guys angry. Plus, there are a lot of people signing up. I bet none of us will be picked," I said.

"This is ridiculous," Rosalie sighed and went off to her room.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled and hugged me, "You're the only nice person around… I don't know why everyone's so mad…"

"Well, this was not pleasing… but it's okay," I said as I tapped her back lightly.

By then, Emmett went off to his room as well.

I looked at Jasper and he just stood there looking at the floor with wide opened eyes.

-Next Day-

I was in the Biology.

Edward kept on sighing continuously.

Then the announcements went on.

"Umm… sorry to interrupt, but we are picking the roles for 'Romeo and Juliet'," said Mike.

He started off with the 'not so important' roles.

At the end, there were only Romeo and Juliet parts left.

"Umm… the Romeo, would be… oh, me, Mike Newton. The Juliet will be…." then we heard a laugh, "it will be Isabella Swan. People who are picked to play in the play, please come to the Gym tomorrow after school to talk about the play. That's all."

I just sat there not understanding what he just said.

Then everyone looked back at me and the teacher said, "Bella, I'm so happy that you are playing for Juliet!"

I don't know why, but everyone started to clap.

_**What! What! ME! FOR JULIET? WITH MIKE? A KISSING SCENE?**_

I just stared at the classroom with my eyes opened.

I turned around to look at Edward. He too, was looking straight ahead with wide opened eyes.

Then the bell rang.

I finished packing my stuff up.

Edward stood up and got my hand.

He pulled my hand and we rushed out the class.

"Edward…. Ow... Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked painfully.

"Oh," he said and let go of my hand, "Sorry…. I was just…. Never mind."

"Okay," I said and we continued our way to the parking lot.

There, we saw Alice waiting for us by her car.

"Bella! Edward!" she screamed and came running to us.

"Alice, what the hell did you get Bella into!" Edward yelled as he grabbed Alice's shoulders.

"What!" she asked in confusion.

"Bella has to play Juliet… with Newton! Don't you know that there's a kissing scene? How could you do this to me! How am I going to stand Newton kissing Bella!" he yelled at her.

Alice didn't say anything. She just looked at Edward.

He sighed before he grabbed my hand and headed to his Volvo.

I looked at Alice one more time before I sat inside.

She stared at the ground with sad eyes. I heard her sob without tears rolling down her eyes.

"Edward… Alice…" I didn't know what to say. I felt terrible for Alice.

"Are you trying to make me more mad than I already am?" he growled.

I didn't say anything. Alice did this to make us happy…. But everyone's mad at her. I had to do something about it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: so.. how was it? please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so, so sorry that it took such a long time to update this chapter… I had been working on my other stories…. Please check them out if you can…. :D **

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Edward looked really disturbed. I heard him growling softly through his teeth.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked.

He turned around to me, "What do you think? I can't stand you kissing Newton!" he yelled at me.

I just stared at him with shocked eyes. He also stared at me and realized what he just did.

"Bella…. I'm really sorry… I'm just so… mad… I can't control myself…" he said with ashamed voice.

"It's okay, but I think you shouldn't be that mad at Alice. I mean she didn't do it on purpose."

"Bella, just stay out of this," he said and we were at my house, "I'll call you later."

I got out of the car. I was disappointed at Edward for being so disturbed… What Alice did wasn't pleasant, but he didn't have to act like that.

I closed the door and glared at him and walked into my house.

**EPOV**

Bella closed the door and she looked at me giving a glare. Then she turned around walked in the house.

_**Why was she so mad?**_

"Bella!" I called her name.

She turned around still looking mad. I rolled down my window and said, "Bella, don't get mad… I'm sorry for acting like this. I just can't control myself."

"If you're sorry, then stop acting like a jerk to Alice," she said and went inside, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and drove away.

**APOV**

I heard the door open. It was Edward. I turned away and pretended to watch the TV.

Edward walked behind me and headed toward the stairs.

"Wait, Edward… aren't you going to yell at me?" I asked. I thought the moment he got back, he would start yelling at me.

"Do you want me to?" he asked and I shook my head, "Okay… and I'm not going to because Bella told me not to."

_**Bella? I'll have to thank her later….**_

"Edward… I'm really, really sorry. I didn't think that Bella would have been picked. I'm so sorry," I said. I turned away so I didn't have to look in his eyes. I felt like a bitch for doing this. I should've never done it in the first place.

Then I felt two strong arms around me. It was Edward.

"Edward," I whispered.

"It's okay. Sorry I was acting like a jerk. I wasn't thinking and I was really confused. Also disturbed," he laughed. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks Edward," I said and tapped his back.

"But I can't let Newton kiss Bella," he growled as we broke apart.

"Hmm… (long pause) I GOT A GREAT IDEA!" I screamed.

"What? Alice what is it?" he asked quickly.

Then Jasper came down to see what was going on. So did Emmett and Rosalie.

"First, we need to get Bella over here," I said as a wide grin appeared on my face.

**BPOV**

I was on the couch watching TV although there was nothing good on. Then I heard my cellphone vibrating in my pocket. I got it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, it's me Alice. I have a great idea!" she screamed in my ear.

"Ow… for what?" I asked as I rubbed my temples.

"For the play, duh? We have an idea that can cancel the kiss with Mike!"

"What? How?" I asked in surprise. Oh this was great. I didn't have to kiss Mike! The thought of it made me want to barf (no offense Mike).

"Come to my house now! Wait… never mind. I'll just pick you up. It'll be faster."

I sighed, "Whatever Alice."

"I'll be there quick," she said and hung up before I could even say bye.

Few minutes later, I heard a honk outside the house. It must be Alice. I rushed out the door.

I saw Alice's car parked and I went in the passenger's seat.

**EPOV**

I saw the door swing open and Alice and Bella entering the room.

I smiled and Bella sat on my lap.

"Thanks Edward," she said and kissed my lips so softly.

I kissed her back. I didn't want the kiss to end but then I heard Alice cough purposely.

"So Bella," Alice started, "the practices for the play, you attend and all. When the time comes, this is what we'll do."

She leaned toward Bella and she started whispering.

Then I saw a wide smile appear on her face.

"But, would that be okay?" Bella asked.

"Sure it will!" Alice screamed.

This was going to be an interesting play.

**A/N: okay… first of all, sorry that I changed the point of views so much….. But I kinda had to…. And the whole whispering in Bella's ear is not believable, but I did that so you guys won't know what the plan is. And sorry about the short chapter:C**

**Thanks to vanilla me vampire! She helped me a lot:D **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

-After school-

I headed toward the auditorium. That's where the practices of the play were taking place. I slowly opened the door to the auditorium making a squeak.

I looked and saw that Mike was already there, but he was the only one there. He saw me and he ran toward me with a large smirk across his face.

"Hey, Bella! Ready to practice?" he asked excitedly.

"Yea, sure," I said as I looked around hoping to find someone else in the auditorium, but no one was there.

"Yeap, we're the only ones here," he said noticing my face was filled with worry, "You know… Umm… the kiss at the end of the play?"

I blushed slightly and I nodded.

"It's just a play, so yea," he said as he blushed as well.

"I know, plus, I have Edward." OOPS! The moment I said Edward's name, his face stiffened and turned white.

"Oh… okay," he said and turned away. At least now, I didn't have to deal with him.

Then everyone started coming in. We gathered together. I guess that Lauren was the president (I didn't know how to sat it) of the acting club thingy.

"Everyone, we are going to start the practices from today. I hope you all know your lines for the 1st part of the play," said Lauren. Oops again. I didn't know a single line on the script. I quickly opened the booklet of the script and started putting the lines in my head. At least I can memorize stuff fast.

"Now, Juliet and Romeo get into your places," Lauren yelled over the voices of everyone else.

(A/N: I don't want to write the stuff that happened during the practice. Plus, nothing really happened.)

-After practice-

I walked out the auditorium as soon as the practice was over. I ran to the parking lot and saw a sliver Volvo parked by itself. As soon as Edward saw me, he came out the car in a flash.

I hugged him tightly and gave him a quick peck on his lips. I went inside and Edward drove off.

"How was the practice my love?" he asked with a smile.

"Not so good. It was boring," I sighed and Edward laughed.

"I missed you so much," Edward said.

"It was only 1 hour! But still, I missed you too."

-2 weeks later, after school-

"So Bella, I'll pick you up at 3 right here," he said and kissed me.

"Okay!" I said and headed off to the auditorium.

I walked in and everyone was there.

"Okay, we've got everyone, so let's start," Lauren screamed and we got to our places. I got most of my lines memorized by now.

The practice ended and I was heading off until Lauren called my name.

"Bella," I turned around, "The play is tomorrow, are you ready?"

"Of course I am!" I said remembering the plan that Alice told me. Lauren smiled and she went out the door.

"Bella," I heard Mike say, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I said and went to him.

By then, everyone else was gone. I went up the stairs to the stage where Mike was standing.

"Since, we're having the play tomorrow, I think there's one more scene that we have to go over before tomorrow," he said. I didn't like where this was going.

He came closer and I stepped back. Shoot! I was against the wall so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Mike, I need to go," I said but his arms were against the wall so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Bella, we need to practice this scene. I want to," he said as his face was closing into mine. He was now, about 2 inches away from me.

"Mike, NO!" I screamed. Then I heard the door swing open. There stood my angel. His face was in shock. He ran toward us in human speed and grabbed Mike off of me.

He punched Mike across his face and Mike fell on the ground. He was still. I called out his name to see if Edward killed him.

He rose up and sat up.

"Cullen," he growled.

"Newton, don't you ever touch my Bella," Edward growled back.

"It's too bad you're not in the play. I mean, _I _get to kiss her tomorrow and not you," he said with a smirk.

Edward just glared at him.

He picked me up in bridal form and took me out the auditorium. I looked back at Mike one more time before Edward took me to his car. He was still sitting on the stage. His face was all red where Edward punched him. I saw blood sliding slowly from his mouth.

"Until tomorrow!" Mike yelled behind us.

Edward placed me in the car and he got in. He drove really fast.

"Bella, did Newton…… kiss you?" he asked in worry.

"No."

"Bella, I don't want you to go near him again," he growled. I looked at his hands and saw that he was trembling in anger.

"Edward, it's okay, he didn't kiss me," I said and touched his hand. His trembling was gone in a second.

He pulled over and looked at me.

"Edward?"

Then he took me into his arms. He held me tightly and kissed my hair.

"I was really afraid that Newton kissed you," he said and looked at me, "I'm sorry for letting this happen." His face was filled with guilt.

"Edward, I will never let Mike kiss me. As long as I'm alive," I smiled. I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Edward, let's go home," I laughed and I rested my head on his shoulders. He drove off to his house.

I hope tomorrow's play will turn out fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: just to tell you, this is the end of this story! **

Chapter 5

BPOV

-Evening of the play-

"Alice are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeap!" I heard her.

She walked out the bathroom and I gasped. She looked just like me but with much paler skin. Brown hair wig and brown eyes which were color contacts.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I know!" she yelled.

"But are you sure? Do you really want to perform for me and kiss Mike?" I asked (this is the plan).

"No, I don't want to kiss him, but I'll find I way to avoid it. Don't' worry!"

"Okay, thanks Alice, I owe you," I said and hugged her.

"Wow, watch the hair, Bella," she said. Then we bursted into laughter.

-15 minutes before the play-

I saw Mike walking toward Alice, thinking that she was me. Alice put make up on me so that now, I looked like her. Apparently, Mike was fooled by this. But I can't blame him, Alice's make up is really good.

"Hey Mike," Alice said.

"Hey Bella. Umm…. Sorry about yesterday," he apologized.

"It's fine, I know you can't resist me," she said.

_**What? I would never say that!**_

"Ali…. BELLA!" I roared, "Can I borrow Bella for few minutes, NOW?"

"Umm…. Sure Alice," he said stunned by my beauty.

"Alice!" I whispered, "I so don't say that. Don't you dare say anything else that I wouldn't say in reality!"

"Oh fine," she whined.

"Bella, you look so pale today," Mike said.

"I think it's just you," Alice growled and I punched her in the shoulder.

She looked at me giving me ow-what-was-that-for look. I glared at her.

"But you know, that dress really looks good on you," he said.

"Thanks for the complaiment, but I think I already know how beautiful I am. Everyone is in love with me and you know it!" she replied.

"BELLA! YOU ZIP YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!" I roared ar her. She looked at me and said, "FINE!" but so that Mike couldnt' hear. He just stared at me with a surprised look since Alice don't scream at me.

"Mike, the show is starting in 5 minutes, we should get to our places," Alice said and he nodded.

"Good luck, Bella," I called out.

She looked back and gave me a thumb up.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were sitting in with the other audience. I stayed at the back stage just in case.

The play started and Alice was really good at acting. Everyone thought that Alice was me. It sort of felt good when I overheard people talking how good I was.

The play went on smoothly and it was finally the kissing scene.

EPOV

I was watching the play. It was almost the kissing scene. Newton and Alice were on the stage ready to kiss. I felt like puking since Alice had to kiss Newton, yuck!

Then I saw a figure moving above the stage. It was Jessica. She was crawling on top of the lights that shone the stage.

I listened closely to her thought.

_Ha, when I pour this bucket of water on top of Bella, the play would be canceled and she can't kiss Mike, my love._

Oh my god! Alice!

I quickly stood up which brought everyone's attention to me. Alice and Newton were 2 inches away from kissing.

"Alice, above you!" I yelled.

Alice quickly turned to me but it was too late. I saw the water falling on Alice. It was slow-motion to me. I saw the bucket falling on top of her and everyone screamed.

"Alice!" I heard Bella yell.

Alice screamed and I saw the water fall all over her.

"What the hell is going on!" Alice yelled in anger. She looked up and saw Jessica and said, "You are so DEAD!"

"Alice, your make up!" Bella yelled.

**MIKE'S POV**

I saw the water fall all over Bella.

"What the hell is going on!" Bella yelled. She sounded different. She looked up and I looked up. I saw Jessica trying to crawl back.

_**Jessica? Why?**_

"You are DEAD!" Bella roared.

_**Bella? Wow… what a language?**_

"Alice, your make up!" Alice yelled.

_**Alice? I thought she was Alice…. But what about the girl in front of me? Make up?**_

I looked at Bella and noticed that she wasn't Bella. She was infact Alice. I saw the make up draining from her face. She looked like a moster with a black thick line under her eyes (mascara) .That was all I saw before everything went black.

**BPOV**

I saw Mike collapse to the ground. Everyone started gasping and standing up. Everyone was around Mike. They took him to the back stage. He was breathing heavily. Everything was a disaster.

"Mike!" I ran toward him. His eyes opened slightly. Someone said, "I think he's waking up!"

I heard Lauren saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have some technical problems. Please stay in your seats. We will be back as soon as possible."

He opened his eyes and whispered, "Bella…. is Alice…. And Alice is Bella?"

"What is he talking about?" someone said.

"Look," said someone else and they all turned to Alice.

Alice's make up were all gone and it revealed her true identity. Everyone except me gasped, even Jessica who saw everything from where she was.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing? I thought Bella was supposed to be Juliet?" asked Jessica in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I just," I whispered, "I just got a cold this morning cough cough, so I couldn't do the play. I asked Alice to take my part," I coughed again.

"It doesn't matter right now! We have to resume the play!" Lauren yelled.

Then I got a greatest idea ever.

"Jessica, come down!" I whispered to her. She noticed and slowly crept toward me.

"Jessica, play the part of Juliet, then you can kiss Mike," I whispered in her ear.

"Bella? What made you think I wanted to do that?" she asked surprisingly.

"Umm… well the fact that you tried to ruin the play by pouring water all over me since I was going to kiss Mike," I said with a cough.

Then I walked toward Lauren and told her the plan. She agreed and went to the stage. Jessica quickly got dressed in our alternative dress since the real one was all soaked with water.

"Now, we would like to resume our play," she said to the crowd and looked toward Jessica and Mike, and they both nodded.

They both got to their places and resumed the play.

(A/N: Since I don't know how it goes, I'll just skip it.)

I watched as Jessica and Mike kissed. I laughed since Jessica kissed him 10 times longer than they were supposed to. It was funny watching Mike's confused look. At least Jessica got to kiss him.

The show ended and we got a standing ovation. Well, I didn't do anything, but still.

Edward drove me back and we talked about the play the whole time we were in the car. I was cracking up a lot.

Then he parked his car in his driveway. He looked at me and cupped my face with his hands.

"Bella, no matter what happens, you will always me my Juliet," he said and smiled (wow… that's a corny line).

I blushed and allowed my lips touch against his.

**A/N: Umm…. That's the end folks.. hope you like it. Please review, that it my only wish :D**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: I have a new story… well I'm thinking about it… and the summary is this: **

_Bella gets into an accident and loses her memory. _

_Meanwhile, there's a new coven of vampires. _

_One of them is searching for a love that could be with him fro eternity. _

_Would it be Bella? What will happen to her? _

**Please review and tell me if this idea is good… :D**


End file.
